


Finally

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [99]
Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Andrew looks around at graduation.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 97. graduate

Andrew looked across the way at Brian, and he barely managed to keep his smile to himself. Scanning around further, he spotted Claire, and there was Allison. Now if he could just twist a little... even John was here, probably to his own surprise.

The rest of their lives were ahead. Tickets to freedom in the form of a little piece of paper mounted on cheap and tacky display boards were nearly theirs.

No more asshole parents, dipshit teachers… just the future and all that they were going to be was waiting.

They just had to get through the ceremony.


End file.
